icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2010–11 Calgary Flames season
The 2010–11 Calgary Flames season will be the 31st season for the Calgary Flames, and the 38th for the Flames franchise in the National Hockey League (NHL). The Flames will attempt to rebound following a 2009–10 season where they failed to qualify for the Stanley Cup playoffs. The year will open with the 2010 NHL Entry Draft on June 25–26 though Calgary does not have a pick until the third round. The Flames will host the 2011 Heritage Classic, an outdoor game against the Montreal Canadiens, in February 2011 which will be the second such game of the season, following the NHL Winter Classic on New Years Day. Pre-season Failure to qualify for the 2010 Stanley Cup playoffs resulted in some changes to the team's management and evaluation structure. Former Tampa Bay Lightning general manager Jay Feaster was hired to serve as an assistant to Darryl Sutter, while three scouts were released by the organization as it planned to take a new direction in its amateur scouting. The Flames will play seven games as part of their exhibition schedule, including a pair of split-squad games on September 21 versus the Vancouver Canucks, with each city hosting one of the match-ups. Calgary will also face the New York Islanders in Saskatoon for the second consecutive season. The organization is also participating in a five-team prospects tournament to be held in Pentiction, British Columbia that will also include the Canucks, Edmonton Oilers, Anaheim Ducks and San Jose Sharks. Regular season The Flames will host the Montreal Canadiens at McMahon Stadium in February for the 2011 Heritage Classic. It will be the second such game held in Canada, following the first Heritage Classic, held in Edmonton in 2003. The Flames had lobbied the NHL for some time, but were unsuccessful in their attempts to host a second outdoor game as part of a doubleheader with the 2010 NHL Winter Classic in Boston. Playoffs The Flames will attempt to return to the playoffs after failing to qualify in 2009–10. Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=11 align="center"| Legend: |} Player stats Awards and honours The NHL announced on June 22, 2010, that late Flames owner Doc Seaman had been inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in the builder's category. Seaman was one of the Flames' original owners and played a key role in the construction of the Pengrowth Saddledome and in bringing the 1988 Winter Olympics to Calgary. Awards Milestones Transactions Two former Flames were brought back into the fold on the first day of the free agent signing period. They first signed Alex Tanguay to a one-year, $1.7 million contract and then generated considerable controversy by signing Olli Jokinen to a two-year, $6 million deal. The re-acquisition of Jokinen was especially surprising to fans and media like as the centre was shipped to the New York Rangers in a controversial trade only four months previous after a disappointing season in Calgary. The signing was sharply criticized by local and national media, though reaction amongst fans was mixed with only a minority opposing the moves. Trades Additions and subtractions | valign="top" | |} Draft picks The Flames enter the 2010 NHL Entry Draft without a selection in the first two rounds. They would have picked 13th overall, however that pick was surrendered to the Phoenix Coyotes as part of a 2009 trade for Olli Jokinen. Their second round pick went to the Chicago Blackhawks as part of a 2008 deal in which Calgary acquired Rene Bourque. The Flames first selection was early in the third round, a selection acquired from the Columbus Blue Jackets in exchange for Anton Stralman. They selected Maxwell Reinhart with that pick. His father Paul was also a former Flames draft pick. Calgary made one trade at the draft, sending their sixth round pick (163rd overall) to the Sharks in exchange for goaltender Henrik Karlsson. Farm teams The Abbotsford Heat will remain the Flames' American Hockey League affiliate for the 2010–11 AHL season. It will be the team's second year in Abbotsford. See also *2010–11 NHL season References Category:Calgary Flames seasons Category:2010 in hockey Category:2011 in hockey